Flor amarilla
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: Albafika conoce a una chica, que espera a su cita en la entrada del restaurante donde el trabaja, pero este la deja plantada. ¿Que hará Albafika? ¿Le hablara? ¿Se quedara callado? Entren y descubranlo.


**Tipo:** AU (universo Alternativo)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya Ni Lost Canvas es mío (desafortunadamente u.u) todo le pertenece a Kurumada y Shiori, tomo los personajes para hacer sus vidas mas placenteras y divertidas (es decir, nada más los torturo). XD

* * *

**(Versión supuestamente corregida)**

**Flores Amarillas.**

Ella lo esperaba sentada afuera de ese Restaurante Italiano llamado "**Giardino di Rose**"; Ariel miró su reloj por enésima vez, eran los 6:35, se supone que su cita vendría a las 5:00 en punto, llevaba esperándolo una hora y 35 minutos, eso era raro, el jamás se retrasaba. Por un costado del lugar justamente en la pared del ala oeste, estaba la chica y a su espalada había un barandal blanco cubierto de flores, en especial rosas color amarillo. Ariel, se recostó en dicho barandal, miró de reojo a su derecha y a su izquierda pero él seguía sin venir.

Ariel lucia un lindo vestido color fiusha decorado con flores negras en el escote y al final del vestido el cual le llegada a la rodilla, tenía un hermoso listón negro que le rodeaba la cintura y se amarraba dando forma de un moño en un lado del vestido. Traía puestos unas zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto, para acompañamiento del vestido, ella llevaba un bolso que lucía casi idéntico que el vestido, pero estaba cubierto de lentejuelas.

Pasado cinco minutos, el cielo empezaba a colorearse de neón y rojizos matices, el atardecer ya había llegado, pero él seguía sin aparecer, precipitadamente Ariel se puso de pie cruzada de brazos, y camino hasta el final de la banqueta y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante en sus talones viendo hacia los lados.

* * *

Miró de nueva cuenta su reloj y una expresión desolada cubrió su rostro.

— "El ya no va a venir" — Pensó con los ojos llorosos, de un tirón se quitó el broche en forma de rosa que él le había regalado años atrás y la tiró al suelo. Se fue a sentar en la banca y cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran con total libertad.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?Sabia que si me emocionaba demasiado el terminaría haciendo algo como esto. — Decía entre sollozos.

—¡Es la primera y ultima vez que me pongo un maldito vestido para salir! —Exclamó ella.

—Oh no, por favor, no hagas eso, esa seria una total desgracia—Dijo una voz ajena con deje de espanto. Ella levantó el rostro y se topó de frente con un chico de cabellos celestes y unos ojos azules zafiros muy hermosos, que vestía de lacayo. El peliceleste se agachó a recoger el broche en forma de rosa, lo acercó a su rostro y se deleitó del aroma de la chica que se había impregnado en el.

—Porque de verdad, créeme cuando te digo que luces muy bien en el—Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie tomando una actitud a la defensiva pero mantenía una expresión temerosa.

El la miró detalladamente de pies a cabeza. —¿Qué hace una señorita tan …tan guapa, sentada en esa banca como chicle aplastado? —Preguntó el mesero curioso mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el caminaba hacia Ariel y ella retrocedía pero fue detenida por una de las mesas que estaban afuera del lugar.

—Yo…no tengo porque explicarle nada—Dijo nerviosa.

—No, pues si, tienes razón pero desde que te vi llegar a las cinco de la tarde y como casi son las ocho, me dio curiosidad saber porque estabas tan solita.—Puso las manos sobre la mesa que había detrás de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella volteó el rostro escondiendo el rubor que se hizo aun mas grande.

— Déjame adivinar…¿esperas a tu novio? —Preguntó el peliceleste. Ella asintió.

—¿Y el…te dejo plantada? —Volvió a preguntar. Ella bajó la cabeza con el rostro sumamente triste.

—Me voy a tomar eso como un "si" —Se alejó dándole un poco de espacio a Ariel.

—Mira, no te pongas triste, él se lo pierde, lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar, no te haría esperar ni un solo minuto. —Trato de consolarla al ver las lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

—No llores, si sigues llorando me vas a hacer llorar también a mi, así que ¿ Podrías dejar de llorar? —Ella aceptó.

—¿Que le pasa a los hombres de ahora? Un caballero jamas se retrasa ni deja plantada a una dama, si yo tuviera una novia tan bonita como tu, la cuidaría muy bien y no la dejaría así de sola, sino se la van robar.—Ariel había sacado un pañuelo de su bolso y con el se secaba las lagrimas.

—Por cierto esto es tuyo—Le ofreció el broche y ella lo tomó.

—Gracias—Susurró.

—De nada—Contesto jovial.

—¿Tu no tienes novia? —Preguntó Ariel en voz baja.

—No, desafortunadamente no—Contestó con pesar. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sera mejor que me vaya—Dijo Ariel.

—Pero si todavía no se ni su nombre—Farfulló en voz baja el peliceleste mientras se sobaba la nuca.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó ella.

—NO, nada—Contestó al instante.

—No creo que sea bueno que te vayas en esas condiciones, ademas ya es de noche y no es bueno que te andes por ahí sola—Comenzó a darle mil y un razones para que no se fuera.

* * *

En la entrada del lugar se podía ver a un muchacho de largos cabellos azules y ojos verdes que se asomaba por la puerta espiando a los dos jóvenes los miraba con una expresión picara, estaba muy emocionado, echa una ultima espiada al par y se encarrera directo a la cocina; al atravesar la puerta, se ve a un grupo de 8 meseros la mayoría arreglando sus trajes, a otros sentados y conversando entre si; 4 cocineros, uno alto y fornido de cabellos blancos estaba entretenido friendo verduras en una sarten, otro de cabellos verdes que usaba lentes supervisaba a otro de piel morena y cabellos azules.

—¡Albafika ya le hablo! —Anunció a toda voz el peliazul. El grupo dejo abruptamente de hacer lo que hacían.

—¡AL FIN!— Exclamaron al unisono.

El joven peliazul se sentó en una mesa donde estaba apilaba la vajilla y el grupo de hombres se juntaron para enterarse del chisme, a excepcion del cocinero de cabellos verdes y tres camareros, uno alto de cabellos castaños que usaba una cinta roja en la frente, otro de cabellos negros con semblante serio y uno de cabellos rubios que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te refieres a la linda chica del vestido rosa? —Preguntó un imperactivo chico de cabellos castaños y estatura baja.

—¡Cállate regulus! —Le dijo el cocinero de piel morena y cabellos azules dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— No es la chica del vestido rosa, es "_**Bella donna**_" (Mujer hermosa)—Dijo resaltando su acento italiano.

—Como sea Manigoldo, a nadie le interesa tu terminología italiana, el punto es que por fin Albafika se animo a hablarle—Dijo uno con gesto alegre.

—Mira tu Dohko—Dijo molesto el aludido, alzando un dedo.

— **Assolutamente no flaming il mio amato italiano, o si muor **(No insultes mi amado italiano o te mueres) ¿_**Capito**_? (Entendido) —Le fulminó con la mirada mientras hablaba al puro estilo del "Padrino".

—Ya, ustedes dos cálmense mejor dejen terminar a Defteros—Un joven idéntico al que estaba sentado en la mesa separo a los peleoneros poniéndose en medio.

—¿Y bien? Dinos que viste hermano—Le invitó a seguir contando.

—Apros eres un chismoso—Le reprochó un mesero de cabellos rubios verdosos.

—¿Mira quien lo dice? Si tu como todos los demás andaban de metiches espiando por la puerta, y tu junto con Dohko, Kardia y mi hermano estaban de latosos molestando al pobre albafika para que le hablara a esa chica. — El aludido se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

* * *

_Ariel estaba sentada y miraba su reloj, luego miraba hacia la calle un poco angustiada. A lo lejos en la entrada del lugar se podía ver a Albafika sonrojado y con la mirada fija en ella, se dio la media vuelta y alzó los puños cerrados mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos._

—_Bien Albafika, hazlo, yo se que tu puedes, puedes hacerlo, solo dile "Hola", no es tan difícil Vamos tu puedes._ —_Se decía a si mismo._

_Albafika caminó directo hacia ella, como a metro y medio se detuvo y contuvo la respiración se volteó mecanicamente y caminó como robot hacia la entrada y entro cerrando la puerta._

—_No, no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo—Se dijo._

_Respiro profundo y volvió a intentarlo, salio para simplemente quedarse embelesado con su figura mientras apretaba el borde de una silla entre sus manos. _

_En la entrada cuatro cabezas se asomaron a ver. El orden era: Kardia, Defteros, Dohko y al final Shion._

_El primero lo miraba malhumorado, el segundo se mostraba muy alegre, dohko se mostraba preocupado y Shion lo miraba con cariño._

—_40 a que no se atreve a hablarle—Apostó Defteros._

—_40 a que si— Dijo Dohko._

—_50 a que sale huyendo antes de decirle algo—Dijo Kardia._

—_Que crueles son con el—Dijo Shion con reprobación._

_Los cuatro observan a Albafika darse palmadas en la cabeza y caminar hacia Ariel, con decepción Dohko con horror, ven como Albafika se queda a medio camino y se regresa hacia su lugar._

—_Yo digo que no lo hará_—_Sentenció Kardia. Defteros asintió a esa afirmación._

—_¡Pues yo digo que si!—Replicó Dohko._

—_Oigan, en vez de estar apostando no deberíamos ayudarlo—Dijo Shion._

_Los tres se quedaron pensando. —Ummmmm, Tal vez—Habló Kardia._

_Albafika resignado estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y caminaba hacia la entrada cuando._

—_Hey, hey, hey, hey ¿A dónde dijo el Conde? —Preguntó Dohko, tomándolo por los hombros_

—_ Allá esta una linda chica que espera ser conquistada por ti y tu no vas a hacerla esperar ¿o si? —Cuestionó._

—_No puedo hacerlo Dohko. — Se lamentó, safandose y tratando de irse._

—_Como de que no, tu lo haces por que lo haces, vamos Albafika, eres todo un galanazo y lo sabes, tu puedes—Le animó._

_Albafika seguía con esa expresión abatida que desesperó a Kardia._

—_¡Espabila hombre! —Kardia terminó dándole un par de bofetadas._

—_Dohko tiene razón Albafika, si de verdad te gusta, ve con ella. —Habló Shion._

—_Pero…—Dudo el peliceleste._

—_¡Oye tu, rosita! ¡ve a ligarte a esa mamasita, en este mismo instante por que si tu no la haces me cae que te la gano!—Amenazó Kardia._

—_Mejor hazle caso Albafika, no eres el único de aquí que ya le echo el ojo a esa chica, Manigoldo y Regulus se están peleando haya atrás por ver quien se la liga primero si tu no lo haces—Habló Defteros con una sonrisa ladina._

—_¡Ves! Si tu no lo haces te la van a ganar ¿Quieres que te la ganen? —Le provocó Dohko._

_El negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, pues ve—Le ordenó._

—_Mira… acá entre nos—Defteros miró a ambos lados._

—_Solo por esta vez te diré mi secreto de ligue—Le murmuró muy bajito._

—_¡¿Secreto de ligue?! —Preguntaron al unisono. El gemelo menor asintió, sacó un frasco rojo y se lo dio. _

—_Esta pócima es 100 % efectiva, si te la tomas toda créeme que ella caerá rendida a tus pies—Le aseguró._

—_ Júrame que no es un invento tuyo—Le dijo Albafika desconfiado._

—_Hombre ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —Le preguntó._

—_¡NO CONTESTES! —Le calló antes de que hablara._

_Albafika dudoso se tomó el frasco entero mientras hacia un gesto de asco al intentar tragarse la poción._

—_¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te sientes poderoso? —Inquirió Kardia._

_Albafika de repente se sintió con renovadas fuerzas y una gran confianza, salió triunfante dispuesto a conquistar el mundo._

—_¡Y no vuelvas hasta que la hayas invitado a salir y tengas su numero! —Le dijo Defteros._

—_¡Y de paso consigue su talla de pantaleta!—Gritó Kardia ganándose un coscorrón de parte de los tres._

—_¡Cállate!—Dijo el trió._

—_Oh, yo nada mas decía—Dijo sobándose la cabeza._

* * *

—¡¿Oyeme como que "metiches"?! —Habló molesto uno de cabellos azules alborotados que tenia una manzana en la boca y la escupió para hablar.

—Yo no soy ningún metiche Apros, tu sabes tan bien como todos los que estamos aquí, que Albafika llevaba mas de dos horas idiotizado por esa mamasita, que esta de muy buen ver por cierto—Dijo con expresión lujuriosa.

—¡Kardia, no hables así de una dama! ¡Y haz el favor de recoger tu basura del suelo que es de mala educación —Le reprendió el cocinero de cabellera verde y lentes.

—Ya se, ya se, perdón Degel, Señor "Soy todo un príncipe y un caballero" —Dijo burlón. El aludido frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto… Kardia, Apros—Los llamó Dohko.

—¿Si? —Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—~Paguenme~—Canturreó muy alegre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pero es que….es todo lo que me queda del salario de la quincena pasada y no tengo mas—Dijo Defteros con cara de perrito abandonado.

—Dohko no es justo, es todo lo que traigo y Degel me va a matar si lo te doy… es justo lo que debo de renta…—Lloró Kardia.

—Nada, paguenme primero, después lloran—Les cortó Dohko, alzando la mano para recibir su paga

—¡Hermano!...¡Degel! —Chillaron los dos. Apros y Degel se hicieron los sordos. Resignados tuvieron que pagar, Dohko alegre lo recibió y comenzó a contar su dinero como todo un mafioso, babeando sin parar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?—Le cuestionó Shion.

—Sip, hice una buena inversion—Contestó triunfante.

—Oye Defteros…¡ya deja de llorar que tu tienes la culpa, nadie te manda a andar apostando! ¡con el salario no se juega que es sagrado!—Le regañó su hermano Apros, el otro moqueba por su dinero perdido.

—¿Y que fue lo que le dijo? ¿Ya la invitó a salir? —Preguntó Regulus al gemelo menor.

—No, no lo llegue a escuchar. — Dijo Defteros sollozante. La molestia no tardó en hacerse notar.

—¡Oigan, oigan, chicos guarden silencio! —Ordenó el mesero alto de cabellos castaños y cinta en la frente.

—Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, Albafika tarde o temprano lo hará, así que dejen su escándalo y mejor váyanse a preparar las mesas que no tardara en aparecer "clientas". —Anunció.

—Sísifo tiene razón—Dijo el mesero de cabellos negros.

—Gracias por tu apoyo amigo El Cid—Le agradeció Sísifo.

— Tío Sísifo, eres un aguafiestas—Dijo Regulus con los cachetes inflados.

—Lo hago por su bien, si el Jefe se entera de que arman tanto jaleo….—

—**Non c'è problema **Sísifo, todos sabemos que el Papá de Albafika, el Sr. Lugonis es el dueño del Restaurante. —Le interrumpió Manigoldo.

—Y cuando se entere de que su amado hijito al fin se consiguió novia, créeme que saltará de gusto. —Dijo Kardia mientras se apoyaba en Manigoldo abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¡De paso y hasta nos suben el sueldo! —Exclamó Kardia emocionado.

—¿Y por habrían de hacer eso? —Preguntó confundido Shion.

—¡Pues porque mas, por haberle dado un empujón al Albita! —Dijo Manigoldo.

—¿Y Ustedes por que dan por hecho que sera su novia? No canten victoria tan pronto, no saben ni de que hablaron, están haciendo ruido por nada, tal vez ella lo rechaze.—Habló el rubio.

—Ayyyy que amargado eres Asmita, ¡ Anímate! Quién sabe, tal vez y Albafika lo logre. —Dijo Defteros acercándose al rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿O no muchachos? —Preguntó Defteros. TODOS Los presentes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma, aquí viene **Giovane amante **(Joven enamorado) —Anunció Manigoldo señalando con un cuchillo pues estaba picando tomates.

Todos voltearon en la dirección señalada y vieron a Albafika acompañado de una hermosa jovencita de vestido Fuisha cubierta por un chaleco negro, estaba escondida detrás del peliceleste mientras le tomaba del antebrazo con fuerza. TODOS los presentes se quedaron embelesados mirándola, unos con admiración, otros con lujuria, para remate de la joven que se sentía incomoda con tanta atención y para molestia del peliceleste quien los miraba con aprensión. Albafika carraspeó fuertemente para ganarse la atención de todos.

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a una amiga, su nombre es Ariel—Solo decir eso bastó para que el alboroto se armara, Albafika fue desplazado y Ariel se vio rodeada por 5 hombres quienes la bombardearon de preguntas.

—¿ Así que tu eres la novia de Albafika?—Preguntó Regulus.

—¿Novia? — Pronunció Ariel asustada. Regulus recibió un golpe por parte de Sísifo.

— Tío Sísifo eso duele—Se quejó Regulus lloroso.

—Eso te sacas por imprudente—Le regañó.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi sobrino, a veces no sabe que ya no es un niño. Yo soy Sísifo de Sagitario, a sus servicios señorita—Se inclinó al puro estilo de un mayordomo.

—Un placer conocerlo señor—Dijo Ariel.

—Sísifo, tengo que hablar con mi Padre ¿El todavía esta aquí?—Le Preguntó Albafika.

— Él esta en la terraza si no mal recuerdo, fue a donde me dijo que estaría—Contestó.

—Entonces quisiera que me acompañaras— El otro asintió y se encaminó directo a donde estaba el peliceleste.

—Solo le aviso que saldré hoy y regreso en enseguida ¿De acuerdo? —Tanteó Albafika, Ariel asintió. Albafika se fue acompañado de Sísifo y subieron ambos las escaleras.

—Mi nombre es Defteros de Géminis, gusto en conocerte. —La saludó guiñándole un ojo.

—Igualmente—Musitó ruborizada.

—Yo soy Apros, su hermano mayor y el mas guapo de los dos—Se inclinó a besar su mano.

—¡¿Cómo que el mas guapo, Apros?! —Reclamó Defteros.

—Con esa piel bronceada pareces mas naranja que persona—Murmuró con desdén.

—Quisieras fíjate, así me veo mas sensual—Dijo Defteros. _(n: Totalmente de acuerdo con el XDDDDD)_

—Guarda silencio sanguijuela que ahora me toca a mi—Se acercó Kardia con paso galante y coqueto.

—Yo soy el Gran Kardia de Escorpio, el mas varonil, el mas elegante, el mas guapo—Dijo con voz seductora mientras tomaba su mano, Ariel lo miró eceptica con una ceja levantada.

— También el mas desordenado y mas necio para recoger sus calzones del suelo—Llamó Manigoldo a lo lejos, provocando la risa de los presentes.

—¡Tu cállate crustáceo de mala calidad! ¿Qué sabrás si ni vives conmigo?—Reclamó. El aludido se puso a silbar señalando como quien no quiere la cosa en dirección al peliverde de lentes.

—¡¿Tu le dijiste verdad Degel?! —El aludido lo ignoró. Kardia se fue directo a reclamarle al francés que estaba del otro lado de la cocina moviendo un cucharon en una olla.

—**Buona notte **(Buenas noches) **Bella Donna Il mio nome è (Bella Dama Mi nombre es..) **Manigoldo de Cáncer— Saludó jovial el italiano besando su mano.

—**Buona notte, Grazie per i complimenti, caballero **(Buenas noches, Gracias por el cumplido caballero) **È un piacere di incontrare un bello italiano**—Contestó Ariel en perfecto italiano sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—**Lei parla italiano** **Bella Donna? **(¿Hablas italiano?)—Preguntó asombrado Manigoldo.

—**Del corso, Sono nato in Italia**—Contestó Ariel.

—**Dolce signora giovane, avete rubato il mio cuore **(Dulce señorita, usted se ha robado mi corazón). **Che cos'è la qualità non interessa un unico italiano, bello come sono io? **_(¿De cualidad no está interesada en un italiano soltero, guapo como yo?)._ —Habló Manigoldo con expresión pícara.

—¡Como dices eso sin vergüenza, respeta la propiedad ajena! —Le reclamó Dohko dándole un zape.

—Mi nombre es Dohko de Libra, es un placer conocerte— Le dió un efusivo abrazo y la alzó del suelo unos centímetros la bajó en seguida a petición de ella.

—Yo soy Shion de Aries y es todo un placer—Se presentó el lemuriano con voz tímida y un poco cabizbajo, recibió una linda sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra que lo hizo sentirse un poco mas confiado y de animo.

Ariel estaba entablando una amena conversación con Regulus en una mesa, cuando una sombra los cubrió a ambos, era Degel que había llegado con expresión fría sosteniendo una bandeja, ambos tragaron saliva con dificultad al mismo tiempo y temblaron del frio que emanaba el acuariano, lentamente Degel deslizó la bandeja sobre la mesa en la que estaban sentados los dos dejando a la vista un plato de sopa caliente.

—Con todo este escándalo es de suponer que ninguno se haya tomado la molestia de ofrecerte algo de comer—Dijo cuando levantaba la sopa de la bandeja y la colocaba en frente de la pelinegra, limpiaba una cuchara y la ponía a lado del plato.

—Estoy seguro de que debes tener hambre—Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba como todo un caballero y ponía su mano en el pecho.

—Degel de Acuario para servirle, hermosa Dama—Se presentó con galantería. Dejando sin palabras a la pobre muchacha.

—Sip, así fue como se robó a todas mis conquistas—Masculló molesto Kardia desde el otro lado de la cocina moviendo el cucharon dentro de la olla con cara de niño malcriado, misma olla y mismo cucharon que momentos antes Degel movía.

—Eso no es verdad Kardia, si todas ellas te rechazaron fue porque eres un mal educado—Le dijo el francés.

—¡¿Y tu que sabrás?! —Reclamó.

—Mas de lo que tu puedes llegar a entender—Replicó Degel.

—Espero que disfrutes de mi sopa de verduras a la francesa— Dijo Degel. Ariel asintió con los ojos destellantes.

—Degel, no le robes la novia a Albafika—Dijo Apros con gesto incomodo.

—Yo no robo lo que tenga dueño pero si está disponible entonces no debe haber reclamo—Pronunció con gallardía el peliverde.

—De todos modos gracias por la comida—Le dijo Ariel.

—Es un placer—Contestó Degel.

—Si, pero luego de eso tienes que probar mi Famoso "Spaghetti en Salsa de Jitomate con Albóndigas de Carne y Queso Parmesano"—Anunció Manigoldo simulando que se chupaba los dedos. Ariel aceptó gustosa.

* * *

Cuando Albafika llego de haber hablado con su papa y que este le hubiera dado permiso para salir (sobre todo al saber la razón), lo primero que vio fue a Ariel con una cuchara en lo alto dándole a probar a un cocinero de cabellos largos y blancos, vio como la felicitaba y también vio con molestia como la mayoría pedía que Ariel hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

—¡Ejem! —Carraspeó para llamar la atención Kardia lo ignoraba y seguía hablando con Ariel, quien si se había percatado de la presencia del Peliceleste y le señaló que se volteara, pero Kardia hizo caso omiso al aviso y seguía en su intento de coqueteo.

—**¡EJEM!** —Gritó con fuerza el pisciano.

—¡Hay ese que tiene tos váyase a toser fuera que aquí…! Albafika ya viniste.— Kardia vio con miedo como Albafika lo fulminaba con odio y podía sentirse como si le dijera con la mirada "Aléjate de ella".

—Este…yo no mas aquí, haciéndole compañía a Ariel ¿verdad?—Titubeó nervioso.

—Si claro.— Entrecerró los ojos desconfiado.

—Vamos Ariel, te llevo a tu casa—Dijo con voz mas amable y le ofreció su brazo el cual fue aceptado por la pelinegra y juntos salieron de la cocina, todos vieron a la pareja irse.

— Ahora que me acuerdo…¡Oye Defteros!—Le llamó Kardia.

—¿Si era cierto lo de la pócima esa?—Le interrogó.

—Es cierto, no imagine que tuvieras de esas cosas—Dijo Dohko.

—Ni yo—Concordó el ariano.

—¿Cuál pócima? —Parpadeó confundio el gemelo menor.

—¿Pues cual mas? La que le diste a Albafika—Le recordó Kardia.

—..ah ya, esa, si ¿por? —Le respondió.

—¡DEFTEROOOS! —Gritó Apros acercándose a el con mirada matadora.

—¡¿Se puede saber donde demonios pusiste mi jarabe?! —Cuestionó el Gemelo mayor.

—Este…¿en la mesa?—Contestó titubeante.

—Esto no es mi jarabe Defteros de Géminis ¿Qué es este concentrado de hierbas mal olientes? ¿Dónde rayos metiste mi jarabe para la tos?— Le recriminó su hermano.

—Entonces si esa es mi posición, lo que se tomó Albafika fue…—Defteros puso cara de espanto.

—¡Defteros eres un Imbécil! —Exclamaron al unisono.

—Bueno, al menos espero que le vaya bien a Albafika—Dijo Shion.

—Nah, Dohko mejor regresame mi dinero—Le dijo Kardia al chino. Dohko lloraba de la tristeza mientras le devolvia el dinero cuando de pronto. Una mano azotó el centro de la mesa dejando a la vista un billete de una cantidad considerable.

—¿Siguen abiertas las apuestas? —Preguntó un apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños ondulados.

—¡JE-JEFESITO! —Exclamaron los jóvenes.

—Albafika lo lograra, de eso no hay duda. — Afirmó con seguridad el pelicastaño.

—¿Señor Lugonis cómo esta tan seguro? — Se atrevió a preguntar Shion.

—Albafika se parece tanto a su madre, es igual de tímido que ella—Una lagrima orgullosa se deslizó por su mejilla.

—El triunfara…porque yo mismo le enseñe un método infalible para conquistar mujeres, lo puse en practica el dia en que me le declare a su madre—Dijo con nostalgia.

—¿Así..? ¿Qué clase de método es es? —Preguntó Dohko.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¡Borrala Albafika! —Le ordenó Ariel.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA NUNCA! —Contestó risueño Albafika, mientras le sacaba la lengua y estiraba un brazo alejando su celular con una foto fuera de enfoque de Ariel.

—¡Borrala, Ya! —Exclamó a mas no poder, tratando de alcanzar el celular, pero el pisciano no se lo permitía.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… NO—Contestó Albafika.

—¡TE ODIO! —Le gritó enojada.

—Si quieres que la borre, primero besame.—

Antes de que Ariel pudiera siquiera sorprenderse, Albafika ya la había tomado de la cintura y la besaba con ternura, provocando que Ariel se tornara de un color tan rojo que un tomate le envidiaría.

—¿Todavia me odias? —Le preguntó en un susurro luego de separarse. Ariel negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Cuando pienso en ti, miles de cosas pasan por mi cabeza y no puedo pensar claramente, mi corazón se acelera, se detiene y vuelve a latir, todo al mismo tiempo cada vez que te veo. —Decia Albafika con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Yo quiero hacerte feliz y sé que puedo hacerte feliz…yo no te dejaría plantada nunca ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas?—Le propuso en un susurro, levantando su mentón para mirarle.

—¿Te parece bien que este hombre delante de ti quiera hacerte feliz? —Le preguntó Albafika. Ariel le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició una mejilla.

—Pero solo si ese hombre promete no dejarme sola—Dijo Ariel.

— Créeme que así sera— Le prometió. Y de nuevo se inclinó a besarla.

—Pero no usare un vestido nunca mas— Concluyó Ariel, luego del beso.

—No, pero…si te ves hermosa con uno, anda no seas malita.—Empezó a rogar.

—Nop, no me vuelvo a poner un vestido, punto—Dijo Ariel decidida.

—Pero…—

—No y punto. —Le cortó Ariel.

—Pero…—Dijo Albafika apunto de llorar.

—¡Que no! ¡Y se acabo! —Y así siguieron todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer...¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!


End file.
